Eye of the Accused
by Authoress K. C
Summary: This was my first Weiß fiction, so be nice? Ohhh! Satan! points


Eye of the Accused  
  
By: Karie  
  
######  
  
Bleh. This is my first Weiss Kreuz ficcy. Be nice to me. I know Farfie covers an eye with a patch, but, I don't think anyone REALLY knows what happened to his eye. This is just my take on it. Enjoy Minna!  
  
######  
  
Jei walked into the Church, a pleasent smile on his face. The members of the church didn't smile back at him. His expression wavered as he seated himself. There was a long look from the preist then the service began. He followed the service and rose at the end, shaking hands with random, unsmiling members of the congregation. There was a cough behind him and Jei turned, smiling at some random man.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The man frowned, glowering at him.  
  
"We have to teach Satan... He must stop sending you here. HE IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"  
  
The shriek that ended the mans words forced Jei back a step. There was a blow, and bright lights. Then, welcoming darkness.  
  
*~*  
  
The darkness surrouded him, it cradled him. There was almost like a soft laugh. And a voice.  
  
"Farfello."  
  
Jei looked around, the darkness tinged red suddenly, a creature seperating itself from the gloom. It was hidious, the front legs and body of a lion, the back legs of a hawk, a serpants tail, the face of a man with jagged curling horns. A monsterous sight that made Jei shy away in horror. The thing's eyes were black and reflective like glass, but green flames flickered behind them. When it spoke, it was a soft sound that cut like a knife. Its mouth contained two rows of jagged, terrible teeth. Jei shuddered.  
  
"Farfello."  
  
"Who are you? And my name is Jei."  
  
The thing just moved towards him, laughing.  
  
"Shin no Kami. Satan. You are Farfello."  
  
Jei shook his head. Shin no Kami was a fallen angel. Not some -creature-. He glared at the thing.  
  
"Your're lying. Satan is a fallen angel. Your just some appirition in my dreams. And my name is Jei!"  
  
The thing just chuckled, its tail wrapping around Jei's waist, holding him.  
  
"I am Shin no Kami. You are Farfello."  
  
Jei stepped away, or tried to. The thing held him close, leaning against him.  
  
"Farfello. My love. You were always so sweet. So innocent. I remember when I took that innocence from you. Such a sweet victory. God cried rivers of blood."  
  
Jei gasped softly.  
  
"You don't remember? Poor Egyptians. The river was full of Gods tears. Too bad there were believers there. You just watched it all. I wrapped you up and brought you into the truth, taking that sweet innocence. You sweet boy. They'll wake you up soon. But, you must know your future."  
  
Jei shook all over, crumpling to the ground under him. The creature soothed him with strokes of its tail.  
  
"Farfello, my love, you'll be leaving me for the humans soon. But, it will drive you to madness. Of course, I'll recreate myself for you, but the madness won't be cured. You'll find me a nice looking red-head, German. I will care for you, love you with a human body. And we can continue to hurt God. Perhaps we can make him cry rivers of blood once more."  
  
Jei shook his head, feeling that all the thing said was true. He was Farfello, he was a demon. He belonged here, in this sick darkness.  
  
"...I am, Farfello."  
  
There was a light shock and Shin no Kami was walking away. He reached out.  
  
"No! Come back!"  
  
The thing turned, smiling.  
  
"Remember, a red-headed German!"  
  
*~*  
  
Farfello opened his eyes to stare up at the man, holding a strange implement. He grinned slightly, his eyes already twinkling with a psychotic light.  
  
"Pain. It hurts God. Your only helping me. Shin no Kami will help me. God will cry rivers of blood for what he did."  
  
There was an angry hiss from around him as his golden eyes glittered, head tipping back, mouth open, laughing mockingly. His left eye was strange. He could see normally from his right, but, his left eye could see much more. Not just shapes. He could see his lover walking around, the cold glassy eyes, flickering green in their depths. He could see the spirits of the people, he could see everything. He laughed again.  
  
"I can see it all now. The truth, the lies. I see whats in your heart. You never believed, you only pretend. You pray to a deaf God, he's not there. Shin no Kami is the only savior. Pray to him and live as his child. I will always be first!"  
  
The image of Shin no Kami was grinning, mouthing the words, 'seal your left eye'. Farfello giggled.  
  
"He wants to seal my left eye off."   
  
The man over him laughed scornfully.  
  
"Then we will."  
  
Farfello felt biting pain as they forced his eye lid down, smearing the under side of the very edge with something and pressing it over the edge of his lower lid. Something else was smeared over it, sealing it off. It burned pleasently. He giggled again.   
  
"Shin no Kami is happy."  
  
He forced the bonds on him apart, standing tall. He waved and traipsed off, laughing the whole way. Years later he would be found by a red-head with bright green eyes and a heavy German accent. He would call Farfello by name, a viscious smile on a sweet face. Farfello would laugh and join him, trailing after the man, with only the memory of Shin no Kami's words in his mind.  
  
You'll find me a nice looking red-head, German. I will care for you, love you with a human body. And we can continue to hurt God. Perhaps we can make him cry rivers of blood once more.  
  
His eye will have grown shut, even after the seal on it crumbles away. To open it he would have to cut it open, the eye of the accused.  
  
*~*OWARI*~*  
  
Mwehehehehehehehe! Okai, I'm an odd one. Yes, that IS my version of it, I care not one bit if its true or nots, its FICTION. Not ment to be real in any way, shape or form. And the lil Shin no Kami, Satan thing, MINE!!!!!! Do not steal my Satan, or I'll kick the unholy shizznit out of you! Mwehehehehehehehehe!  
  
KARIE *muah!* 3 


End file.
